User talk:Kickside
I really want to figure out how I can put pics of my chars on here, so everyone can bask in their glory. I dont know if I need to put the pics on gwiki first or what... :Late response, but yes. Use the upload link on the bar on the left somewhere. Also, for your character pages, put them in your user space (as in like User:Kickside/Character name). --Fyren 21:37, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::Ok just found the upload image link, very cool. gonna try out the user space thing now, thanks for the response --Kickside 10:13, 29 January 2007 (CST) :::Did you just take pictures of other's users and make them your own? 0_o - Skakid9090 21:13, 11 March 2007 (CDT) ::::of course not, i just havent bothered to change them. i figured people would notice if the format, quality, and profession were different. I never play on those characters anyways, but i want to keep the code there, i should probably make the pics invisible... whatever i was kinda wondering if anybody would notice :-P Headbutt Build For headbut to be effective for shutdown you got to get in close and stay in close, then ramp up your attack rate to keep that character shut down. I have allways run with an Axe for this tyle of build using the crippling combo, Sprint, and Burst of Agression. Grab a zelous axe secondary and you wont have a problem with energy. The juggle comes in on when to appropriately use Burst of agression so you don't nerf your crippling capabilities. Oh, and I allways dropped the self healing, Lions comfort just din't cut it for me. Pray for a half decent monk whilst in RA. Shireen 15:24, 1 April 2007 (CDT) (moved from user page to talk) :Hey I totally forgot about BoA, always think it's like made for sin spike i guess. Whereas the only crippling skill for axes is Axe Rake, which is a waste of a skill on a bar on which I already have no space. Personally I like the idea of a BoA sword spike, although Lion's Comfort, a far more powerful heal, would have to change because of the adrenaline-stealing effect of BoA. I do not like an axe spike, though, because it would cost too much energy; most of the best axe spiking skills cost energy, something that cannot be wasted. I've been considering flail because of its adrenaline cost instead of energy, but the speed decrease is a sure unfavored.--Kickside 22:31, 1 April 2007 (CDT) nub :I can troll here too, btw stfu 68.94.181.136 23:21, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:27, December 1, 2010 (UTC)